Attempts have been made to utilize thermoplastic polyesters such as polylactic acid (PLA) for various end-use applications. However, PLA is known to be brittle and exhibit low toughness, which can result in low impact strength products or articles. There thus exists a need to produce articles with improved mechanical properties.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a multilayered article comprising a polyester such as polylactic acid having improved mechanical properties, in particular improved impact strength and/or stiffness.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multilayered article having good adherence between the layers.
At least one of the objects mentioned above is carried out with the present invention.